


Rikkai Med.

by greensilverserpent



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 15:17:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12323595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: Christmas parties always have a way of bringing people together, even the most unexpected ones.





	Rikkai Med.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Everybody Learns from Disaster](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9871478) by [deadonarrival](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadonarrival/pseuds/deadonarrival), [soloproject](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soloproject/pseuds/soloproject). 



> Creation: 2017-06-13 07:17am to 07:57am  
> Inspiration: I read 'Everybody Learns from Disaster' by 'deadonarival' & 'soloproject' and it didn't let go. So, I burrowed the setting and expanded my own little idea inside of it.

Hospital Christmas parties really were the worst. Over that part there would never be any discussion from either, Yagyuu or Niou. Both tried not to sulk openly while waiting for the opportune moment to sneak out again, their patience wearing thinner by the second. If you were on staff here you had to attend those parties, unless you were on active duty. Both hadn't managed to be on active duty during those days in years. Whoever had come up with that tradition in the first place should seriously reconsider. It was a hospital after all and this was Japan.  
As time went by Niou found himself staring at the door almost like an animal, desperate to flee, but then fate finally intervened and the door opened from the other side, letting someone enter whom Niou hadn't seen in years. He elbowed Yagyuu, who - not expecting the force of the push - almost fell out of his seat.

Tezuka Kunimitsu had been all over the world during these last few years - for training, or so he claimed. In truth he had simply wanted to get away and finally find his own little niche to just exist and not worry too much about other people's opinions. He didn't quite manage the last part. By now people's opinions were his job, it was just that those opinions mainly centered along the objects and people he fought for in court and not around his own person anymore.  
Coming back to Japan had been his own choice. Yes, he had had many different offers when he started out again in Europe but he had missed the quiet of Japan's gardens and the tranquility of the city itself. So he had packed up his few belongings once again, handed back the key to the apartment and been of to - ironically as his own mind had supplied at the time - Rikkai Med.

"You've got to be kidding me." Niou said more loudly than he had intended if Yagyuu's frown was any indication. But the other man did not seem to mind overly much as he was already in the process of getting up and, while being at it, hauled Niou's disbelieving ass up as well. 

"Hey there." Niou greeted in a nonchalant manner, except for the delighted grin on his face. Tezuka looked as surprised as they felt, for a second at least, before that old demeanor set in again. Pity, Niou had been so sure both their bodies had been appraised and found perfect. 

It turned out that Tezuka was a man of more words these days, even more calculated but more and the stronger stuff supplied throughout the party certainly helped. All three of them did have quite a few drinks - all of them able to hold them, another ironic twist of fate in Niou's opinion - and ended up on the same ride home somehow. Well, Tezuka was new to the country and Niou and Yagyuu just couldn't let him sleep in a hotel during Christmas Eve could they? Then again, they might have thought about the bed situation before bringing a supposed guest back to their apartment.

"Sorry, forgot about that for a minute." Niou excused the situation sheepishly, while Yagyuu had already begun to strip. Bed sounded really good right now. Tezuka almost snorted, the alcohol making him more pliant. "It's fine. Besides, I don't think you brought me here to just sleep." Alright, maybe the alcohol did make him too pliant after all. Both men looked at him with rather hungry gazes by now, nothing concealed like it had been during the party and Tezuka's mind once again asked if that was what he really wanted. He let his body make the decision. His mind thought too much on those matters anyway. Kicking of his shoes it took him only a moment to pull his pants down, earning himself a chuckle from one and a gasp from the other occupant of the bed. "My, my, Tezuka, no underwear?" It was Niou who had spoken but Yagyuu who sat up again, fascinated and almost an inch from touching before reprimanding the blond. "Niou, look more closely. You can't be that light-headed already." Niou pouted but followed the order and almost fell backwards. "Oh fuck!" Tezuka blushed, thankfully only a little as he was almost used to that kind of reaction, though it had never been with two lovers at once. Yes, he was rare, even for his species. Very rare. But no one had appreciated it so far and he hoped dearly that those two would. There were too many fantasies in his head that he really wanted to try and never had had the chance to but that it might simply take two old acquaintances had never crossed his mind. Both of them being physicians did add to the pure pleasure edge Tezuka was already getting very light-headed from as well, especially when both of them decided to touch at the same time and had him squirming on the mattress seemingly a second later. He moaned loudly. Yes, this was what he wanted and he would sample it to the last drop. And, if it was as good as he hoped it would be, make very sure both of them stayed by his side.


End file.
